


It Was Never Meant To Happen This Way

by turnedtosteel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, AU: Canon divergence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Destiel, Background Relationships, Bisexual Dean, Blowjobs, Bobby Singer Lives, Bunker, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Dom!Sam, Evolving relationships, I love bobby too much, Implied Jody Mills/Bobby Singer, Internalized Homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pansexual Sam Winchester, Protective Dean, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Smut, So much smut, Sub!Crowley, Top!Sam, Unhealthy Sam, all of the fucking smut, bottom!Crowley, dean loves sam more than anything, deansexual cas, established Destiel, im so sorry, it's not gonna be what you think, pregnant crowley, sam and his addictions, samley, since this is an AU bobby never dies, slut crowley, what is it with sam and demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnedtosteel/pseuds/turnedtosteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>*I nd 2 c u*</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>*Seriously Moose can you not text in English yet? When and where?*</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>*motel 6, glenley ne. am 5 mins away*</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>*I'll be there in 10 minutes, be naked.*</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Sam and Crowley embark on a torrid affair, neither of them are prepared for the consequences.</p>
<p>Characters and tags to be added as I come up with this. Sorry for the scatty updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving the fic over from fanfiction.net so there's going to be four updates in quick succession and then hopefully weekly updates though that is not guaranteed. Set just after they discover the Men of Letters Bunker then disregarding almost everything that happens after that

Pulling up to the motel Sam was thankful that there were spare cars in the garage of The Bunker. Even though he could have easily taken the Impala he didn't want to have to talk to Dean to get the keys; they had only been there two days and the older hunter was driving him insane. Rather than shoot him Sam figured it was better for him to unwind somewhere else alone for a few days. 

Checking into the single king room under a regular name rather than a rock alias gave him a small measure of excitement, one that would help make him feel normal for a day. He was just getting his bag out of the trunk when he noticed a copy of Casa Erotica in the back corner. Figuring Dean had hidden it there because it was a particularly good DVD, he grabbed it and stuffed it in his duffel without a second thought. The room was surprisingly clean and relief went through the younger Winchester as he threw himself onto the bed and there was no creepy smell to greet him. Despite having his own room in the Bunker, it felt good to be completely alone. He was still stressed though and thought he may as well take advantage of the late hour and solitude to use a leaf from the Dean Winchester Book of Relaxation. 

Reaching for the copy of Casa Erotica, Sam felt himself harden against the fly of his jeans and shifted uncomfortably. Quickly he put the DVD into the machine and settled back against the pillows. Exposing himself, he turned his phone to silent so Dean couldn't disturb him. Blue eyes glowed in the hunter's face as the scene began, and he licked his palm slowly before wrapping his fingers around his aching member. Sam had always been fascinated by his hard cock, how the skin was so soft yet the core was hot and hard. A low groan permeated the room as a blonde walked onto the screen, before a yelp as Sam recognised the fake moustache. Fuck that was Gabriel! This was the message to him and Dean in the event of his death. Hammering the pause button before the archangel on the screen could start talking Sam stuffed his erection back into his boxers and lay down with a sigh, his evening ruined. 

"Tell me Moose, what does the angel have that I don't? Is it the Grace or do you just prefer blonds?" The sarcastic voice Sam knew so well drifted over from the motel room door. Leaping to his feet Sam palmed both his gun and Ruby's old knife, levelling his glare at Crowley. The demon was lounging casually against the door checking his nails as if he belonged there. 

"What the hell are you doing here Crowley?! Get the hell out before I shoot you." Sam's anger was tangible due to his sexual frustration and Crowley couldn't miss it. 

"You forgot to ward the room Moose. Plus, the lackey at the desk is one of mine. I came to see why you checked in without Squirrel." The British drawl sent a shiver through the hunter that he didn't understand; the last time that shiver went through him Amelia was arched under him moaning his name. Realising his erection hadn't gone down yet he lowered his weapons and tugged down his shirt, though he did not put them down. 

"He was driving me insane. Between running around pretending he's in Mission Impossible and making out with Cas everywhere possible I just wanted to shoot him. I needed some space is all." There was no point lying to Crowley, he would find out some way or another. "Now why are you really here?" snapped Sam, his sexual frustration making him even more grouchy. 

"Ouch, Moose your tone hurts me deep within." Crowley smirked as he moved to Sam's side. "Look put the weapons down. I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to help." The king of hell had to look up to see into the blue eyes glaring at him and, against his better judgement, Sam put the gun and the knife aside. "Excellent," the demon purred, "now I can help you and you can help me. No strings attached." Faster than Sam could comprehend Crowley gripped the lapels of the taller man's shirt and pulled him down until their lips collided. Shock froze the hunter and the demon sensed it. "Relax, we both need the release. One time only and I'm not about to tell anyone I let a Winchester fuck me." Sam stepped back in surprise, and then quickly recovered. He was horny as hell as he had no objections to sex with demons or even men for that matter. Besides, he could always try and fuck some respect into the brown eyed man. 

Pushing Crowley to his knees he pulled his cock back out of his jeans. "Suck." The command was brusque and aroused the demon further. Sam began to thrust into Crowley's mouth, holding onto the thinning hair for more control. The thrusts became more urgent and saliva began to drool from the Englishman's mouth as he hummed and gagged on Sam's thick length. All too soon Sam quickly withdrew and pulled Crowley up to the bed. The demon bent over and dropped his trousers while the blue eyed man grabbed the lotion from his duffel. "I hope you aren't going to waste any time with preparation or any of that nonsense. Believe me I like the rough stuff." Crowley looked over his shoulder and enjoyed the widening of the hunter's eyes as he saw the bright red butt plug buried deep in the demon's ass. Sam said nothing, instead ripping it out and quickly shoving his throbbing cock into the gaping hole. Both men let out loud groans of pleasure as the hunter bottomed out, brown eyes turning red in pleasure. Without giving Crowley time to adjust, Sam began thrusting almost viciously in and out, not caring if he caused pain or pleasure. The slapping sound of flesh meeting flesh was drowned out by the demon mewling and begging Sam for more while the scent of sex filled the room. Without breaking his rhythm Sam lifted his shirt over his head, and the sweat ran in rivulets down his dark toned body. Fearing Sam was nearing his climax Crowley reached for his own hard cock, but the hunter slapped his ass hard enough to elicit a whimper of pain. Both of the demon's arms were violently pulled back and Sam held up the smaller man by his elbows. The change in position had the hunter's cock hitting the tiny bundle of nerves within Crowley and within seconds he was stiffening in the throes of orgasm. His raw ass clenched Sam like a vice, causing the hunter's own orgasm to hit him from nowhere. Emptying himself into the demon Sam collapsed onto the bed. 

"Sorry to leave you like this Moose but I have things to do. Toodles." Crowley stood quickly and, after buttoning his trousers back up vanished. Sam was too worn out to care, however, and fell asleep minutes after the demon left. Before he did, he realised how much he enjoyed that not because he wanted the sex but because of who it was with. Dammit Dean could never know what happened between him and Crowley, not after Ruby. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam came home three days later and within hours he was craving the demon's touch. While Castiel was happy to see him as always, Dean noticed there was something not quite right with his baby brother; he was easily irritated, wasn't eating and seemed distant. At first he was worried Sam had lost his soul again but Cas put his mind to rest. 

"Are you sure he's not soulless, Cas? Like really sure, 'cause I can't go through that again." Dean paced around the room he shared with his boyfriend, kicking aside the duffel he had ready to go in case a job came up. He looked to the angel, sprawled across their memory foam mattress ( _"IT REMEMBERS US CAS!"_ ) completely unperturbed by the situation. 

"Yes Dean, please stop worrying. I think he just has other things on his mind. I know he misses Amelia very much." The angel pulled Dean to his side and cuddled into him, feeling the hunter relax at his touch. While normally he would just reach into Sam's mind and find out what was bothering the younger man, since he had become romantically involved with Dean he was learning more about human behaviour and now considered it an invasion of privacy. He figured he should distract his lover and pulled his lips to the brunets. Dean smiled against Cas' mouth and responded to the kiss with enthusiasm. 

As the muffled sound of a headboard bouncing on a wall drifted through The Bunker to where Sam was sat in the kitchen, the younger Winchester drained his third cup of coffee that hour. He hadn't been able to sleep since that night with Crowley and he was torn between wanting to do it again and self-hatred. Abandoning the coffee for some of his brother's 'secret' bottle of Scotch, he tried to reason why wanting more was such a bad thing. _Well it IS Crowley_ , his inner voice told him, _and not only is he a douchenozzle, he's also the King of Hell who is trying to find Kevin and the second half of the god damn Demon Tablet!_ Hammering back the liquor, he had almost made up his mind to forget his encounter had ever happened and find a blonde chippie in a bar to vent his frustrations out on sexually when he heard the scream of pleasure Castiel let out. Snatching up his summoning kit, he stormed out of the Bunker and into the surrounding woods. 

Sam set up the ritual to summon Crowley with practised precision. Stepping back, he sliced his palm with the demon killing knife and squeezed his blood into the bowl set upon a tree stump. "...Et ad congregandum...eos coram me." He hated himself for saying the incantation but threw the match onto the spell anyway. The flare of light died away but Sam looked around and saw he was still alone. Fury overtook him and he swiped the ritual from the stump with a scream. He gasped for breath trying to control himself, when the seductive purr came from behind him. 

"Temper temper Moose. Looks like you need an outlet." He turned to see the King of Hell stood behind him. Relief and lust flowed through the hunter as he took in the smaller man, dressed resplendently in a navy three-piece suit. Sam shook himself. Why was he admiring what Crowley was wearing? 

"Because I was a tailor, and I know how to look at my best. And you wonder why I call you Moose." In other circumstances the sass the demon always spoke with would have made Sam want to shoot him, but now he revelled in the sound. Sam's blue eyes took in every inch of Crowley, and that didn't escape the demon's notice. 

"I don't think so Gigantor. Like I said, one-time deal. I know I'm irresistible but that's no excuse for summoning me in the middle of my massage time." The demon looked smug; he had Sam Winchester in the palm of his hand and since they had an angel on their side, this was some serious leverage. "Gonna have to love you and leave you I'm afraid, Sammy boy." A moment passed and Crowley hadn't moved. Looking down, he moved some leaves with his foot to reveal a Devil's Trap in green paint. Now it was the green eyed man's turn to be overcome with rage. "You think you can blackmail me into SEX WITH YOU?! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"The man who will only set you free if you let me fuck you again." Sam's smile was tight as he felt himself harden against his jeans again. He rubbed his crotch and unbuttoned the jeans, secretly thrilled when Crowley couldn't help but lick his lips as he watched. "You want me in you again, don't you demon?" He pulled out his erection and stroked it slowly. As the woods filled with the sweet scent of pine as it began to rain, Crowley sank to his knees and opened his mouth submissively. In three strides Sam crossed the distance between them and forced his cock to the back of the demon's mouth. The thrusts only lasted minutes as Crowley sucked like a pro and the hunter didn't want to come too quickly. Pulling out, he viciously pulled out and pushed his lover onto his hands, ripping the slacks and thrusting deep into Crowley's ass. 

The sex was brutal and they both needed it that way. They screamed their pleasure as Crowley gripped Sam like a vice every time the taller man hit his prostate. They came at the same time, the hunter filling the demon and the demon in turn covering the undergrowth. They separated, shame filling them both at how much they enjoyed the act and Sam broke the Devil's Trap in silence. He turned to the demon who held up his hand. 

"I'll come if you call. You know, on my phone. There's no need to summon me because you can actually fuck pretty well and I enjoy it. But you tell nobody and if you rip one of my suits again I will flay you alive." Crowley disappeared and Sam headed back to The Bunker, the buzz in his veins reminding him of how demon blood got him juiced. That should have worried him but as he relaxed into his first genuine smile in days, he ignored any alarm in his mind. 


	3. Chapter 3

Without realising it, Sam became increasingly addicted to his meetings with Crowley. They managed to avoid Dean each time, meeting in various motels while Sam was hunting, as well as in the woods behind The Bunker. When they couldn't meet for days at a time Sam would become twitchy and short-tempered, something that worried Dean further. He knew there was something wrong with his baby brother and no matter what Cas thought, it was serious. Deciding to wait until Cas was in the shower so they didn't have an audience, Dean tried to broach the subject over breakfast one morning. The younger Winchester knew his brother was going to try to talk to him about his behaviour change over the past month and realised too late he was already anxious having not met Crowley in four days. Dean cleared his throat but before he could speak Sam put down his spoon and left his cereal untouched. 

"Look Dean, I understand you're worried about me but there's no need, I'm honestly fine." Sam gave a weak smile as he spoke, but Dean didn't buy it for an instant. 

"Bullshit Sam. You don't sleep for days on end, you barely eat and I'm scared to talk to you just in case you shoot me in the face or something. Hell even Cas is walking on eggshells around you and he never notices these things. I know there's something wrong with you Sammy, and I just want to be able to help you." Although Sam could see Dean was just worried, the pitying look in his brother's eyes sent the taller man into a rage. He stood and towered over the shorter man, his chair scraping loudly over the white tiles of the kitchen floor. Shaking with fury it took Sam all of his self-control to not launch himself at his brother. 

"I don't need your fucking pity Dean! Just leave me the fuck alone. If I say I'm fine, then I am and that's the end of this discussion." Refusing to let his own brother intimidate him Dean stood too, punching his fist into the solid oak table. Both Winchesters attempted to stare the other down, ignoring Castiel as he walked into the kitchen, sat down and began eating the honey on the table with a spoon. 

"God fucking damn you, Sam. Sorry Cas," Dean touched his boyfriend on the shoulder in apology before continuing, "you're acting exactly the same way you did when you were jacked up on demon blood, and the only reason I don't think you're drinking again is because Cas would smell it on you and he hasn't picked up on it. Now either sort your fucking shit out and come and find me when you're back to normal, or get the fuck out of here." Dean went to storm out of the kitchen when Cas caught his arm. 

"Dean wait. While I cannot sense demon blood in Sam, I can however feel his addiction. What it is for I cannot say, but that is the cause of his erratic behaviour." Reaching up he tapped Sam on the forehead, clearing his mind of the addiction haze. Sam blinked, and realised his hunger was overwhelming. As he reached for the cereal and began gulping it down as quickly as he could, Cas sat back at the table and pulled Dean into the seat next to him and leaned in close. "This is not worth forsaking your brother for," Cas said in a low voice, "and despite how he acts he needs our help." He sat back and smiled openly, "Now is there any more honey, Deanbean?" Sam choked on the last of his cereal at the sound of his brother's nickname and Dean laughed. 

"Of course there's more honey. Sam do you want some more of that?" As Sam nodded enthusiastically, the older brother stood and went to the cupboard, throwing another jar of blossom honey at the angel. He glanced back and, saw Sam eating his toast and smiled. Grabbing the box of Lucky Charms, he thought of the memories of watching his baby brother grow up and wondered how they got to this point, where Sam's addictions have left him with eating to catch upon. What he didn't see however, was the widening of Cas' eyes as the angel reached into Sam's mind and found the cause of his addiction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter just to kinda build the story, I find it really hard to write multichaptered fics so pease bare with me


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smuttiest chapter so far, like I'm almost ashamed of myself. However this is where things start to kick off and stops being just porn.

Despite Cas relieving Sam of his addiction, it was only a few days before the hunter contacted Crowley again. 

_*I nd 2 c u*_

_*Seriously Moose can you not text in English yet? When and where?*_

_*motel 6, glenley ne. am 5 mins away*_

_*I'll be there in 10 minutes, be naked.*_

"I'll be back in a few hours Dean, I'm gonna go do some research. Call Cas over or something so you don't get bored and yes I'll bring pie." Sam hurried from the motel room before Dean could reply and walked the 10 blocks to the motel he had arranged to meet Crowley at. The bored looking clerk hid a smirk as the hunter booked a room only a few hours, but didn't ask questions just as she'd been trained. Once inside the dingy room he text Crowley the room number and stripped as quickly as possible, the anticipation of being inside his lover making him hard quickly. He lay on the bed and began stroking himself slowly, squeezing the head and base of his cock to stop himself coming so soon. A small drop of precome oozed from the tip of his cock and Sam, unable to resist the salty taste of himself, swept it up and sucked it from his finger. The bitter taste had the hunter groaning deep in his throat and his toes turned as he roughly pumped his cock faster. He gripped the sheets, and as he began thrusting his hips in time with his hand he realised he was past the point of no return. His moans got louder and his left hand left the sheets to run up and down his stomach and chest the same way Crowley would when the demon rode him. The gentle touch was a sensory overload and Sam came with a bark, covering his chest and stomach with his sticky release. 

"Why did you start without me?" Crowley's voice was low and as Sam looked up gasping he could hear the shorter man's need for him. The demon stood before him naked, the body usually hidden in fine cut suits slowly getting more toned as his meetings with Sam increased. Sam motioned for his lover to come closer and Crowley crossed the room with grace to rival a dancer. Straddling the hunter, he dipped his head to lazily lap at the streaks of semen across Sam's hot skin. In practiced movements they adjusted their positions, and knowing the demon would be ready for him Sam slid his still hard member all the way into Crowley. While when they started Sam would begin thrusting without caring if he hurt the smaller man, he waited for them both to adjust to the tight fit. 

They began to move together, Sam thrusting up as Crowley rotated his hips. Their eyes met and part of Sam knew this was no longer just about sex, but he shooed that idea away. This could only ever be about the sex but his body did not want to comply. He flipped them over, pulling out of Crowley but before the demon could protest the taller man did something he had never done: he dragged his tongue along the underside of Crowley's hard cock. He had intended to go slow but as soon as his tongue touched the hot skin Sam lost control. 

He lapped and sucked the purple head, groaning at the salty flavour of the precome dripping into his mouth. His tongue trailed up and down the hard length, and as his lover's hips arched he let his tongue drift lower, flicking over the puckered hole. Crowley struggled to stay in control, his eyes turning red as his fingers entwined in his lover's hair, but all too soon he felt a tightening deep in his stomach. The demon began to pull away, not wanting to freak the hunter out but Sam looked up at that moment. Red eyes met hazel and Sam nodded once, before opening his mouth to allow Crowley to thrust faster and deeper. The demon panted faster and faster before calling Sam's name as he began to come, the hot liquid filling Sam's mouth. The hunter swallowed quickly, getting a familiar buzz in his veins and quickly mounted Crowley. Their movements were no longer slow and instead Sam pounded in and out of Crowley with long deep strokes. Both men knew this was more for the hunter and the smaller man lifted his hips to meet the thrusts. That was all Sam needed and his rhythm became disjointed, before freezing to spill his load deep inside Crowley. They collapsed together, lips meeting as they held each other. 

Their peace was shattered quickly however, as the sound of wings flapping filled the room. Sam bolted from the bed to find Cas standing at the door, his expression dark with fury. 

"This is an abomination, Sam. It needs to end." Sam opened his mouth to reply but Crowley beat him to it. 

"It's none of your business angel. We're both consenting adults, unless you mean the whole gay thing. Which I doubt considering how 'well' you know Dean." Crowley clicked his fingers and both he and Sam were dressed again. The demon walked to the angel and stared at him. "No Cas," he whispered, low enough that the hunter couldn't hear, "I won't hurt him." Cas walked over to the younger Winchester and tapped him on the forehead once more. 

"This needs to end because it's destroying Sam from within. He quickly becomes addicted to the demonic aspect of this relationship and it fuels him as blood does. I worry for you which is why I say this to both of you: either this ends or I tell Dean. He sent me to follow you because he's worried about you, and now I must lie to him. I hate lying but I don't want him to know about this unless absolutely necessary. This ends today." Cas levelled one last glare at Crowley before disappearing and the two men sat on the bed. 

"I don't want this to end Crowley, but I can't let this get back to Dean." Sam whispered, his voice rough with emotion. 

"I know, let's give it some time, just until Castiel calms down. I'll see you soon." Crowley leant over and kissed the hunter deeply, before leaving Sam alone with his thoughts. 


	5. Chapter 5

"You're WHAT?"

Crowley let out an irritated sigh and crossed his legs at the knee, leaning back in the small desk chair. "I'm pregnant, Moose. You know, got a bun in the oven. Up the duff. I'm having a baby."

It had been a month since they'd seen each other in private and Sam paced back and forth in front of the demon, running his fingers through his hair. The motel room was cramped, Crowley having only gotten a single to break the news to Sam. The hunter stopped pacing and stood in front of his lover. 

"It's not possible. You have a male vessel. You were a man in your human life for fucks sake. I may not have been pre-med but I know that what has happened is biologically impossible." Sam's voice was hoarse with panic as he confronted the demon. 

Crowley was hesitant to tell Sam the full explanation but hiding things from the hunter would do him no good. "Ah I thought you'd mention that tidbit. See it's not my vessel that's carrying the brat. It's my demonic form. My true form has that parasite of a child attached to it. When it comes to term we... have to get a vessel for it too." As Sam opened his mouth to protest Crowley held his hand up. "It needs a vessel. There's no way around it. I'm not suggesting we steal a child. I'm not a monster for God's sake." His mouth curled up slightly at the irony. "We adopt a child from someone who doesn't want theirs. Simple."

"And what, you've decided to keep it without even asking my input? This isn't something you can decide without me, Crowley. This is a baby you're talking about!" The panic was evident in Sam's voice as he struggled to process what was going on. The demon stood and walked over to Sam, embracing him. 

"I can't get rid of it. It's a part of my true form and can only separate when I've carried it to term, so to speak," The words were muffled as Crowley spoke into Sam's chest. The taller man wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed the top of his head. "We'll figure this out. I promise."

"What the fuck is going on here?! You better be kidding about this." At the sound of Dean's voice, they sprang apart, guilt flooding their features. The older Winchester was standing at the open door to the motel room, the demon killing knife in his hand. Seeing the look of pure fury on Dean's face had Sam moving to stand in between his brother and Crowley. 

Extending his arm in peace, Sam spoke quickly, "Look Dean I'd say it isn't what it looks like but we all know that would be a lie. Yes, I fucked up again and by some freak act of nature Crowley is pregnant but hone-" Sam was abruptly cut off by Dean launching himself towards the demon, the intent to kill very clear in his eyes. In practiced movements Sam disarmed his brother and placed himself between the two men again. 

"I follow you after you get all secretive again and then you up and leave after getting a text from Crowley. I assumed you were getting juiced on the blood again but this, this is so much worse." Dean's voice was full of rage and hurt. 

Tears welled in Sam's eyes as he tried to reason with his brother. "I'm sorry Dean. I really am. I never meant it to get this far." The sound of a throat clearing behind him caught the attention of both hunters and they turned to look at Crowley. 

"Well I know where I stand now Sam. Looks like everything you ever said to me was a lie. No fuck off. Don't touch me," Crowley snapped moving away from Sam's reach. "I never should have started this. I'll deal with this mess on my own, as fucking usual." The demon disappeared without a sound and the tears flowed freely from Sam's eyes. He turned to his brother and found a cold glare instead of comfort. 

"You really fucked up this time." Dean spat the words at Sam and left the room without a backwards glance, closing the door quietly behind him and leaving his brother crying alone at the mess he was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the prewritten chapters so I'll see what I can do about updating with chapter six soon. Comments so far would be amazing so I know what direction to go in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is Sam explaining his relationship to Dean, and chucking a little bit of Destiel fluff in there cause it's my true OTP. Minor internalised homophobia warning but it's not much.

The drive back to The Bunker was tense to say the least. Sam had eventually returned to the motel he had been staying at with Dean as they were on a hunt, only to find out his brother had gotten Castiel to wipe out the vampire nest they were tracking so he could calm down. When Dean had realised he couldn't, he had roughly packed all of their things and thrown them in the Impala to await Sam's return. Dean said nothing as he drove through New Mexico, then Oklahoma, then across Kansas. He refused to meet his brothers eye or respond to the pleas for them to talk. Cas was staying away as he hoped Dean would find his absence easier to help process what was going on, but to make matters worse for Sam, Crowley was not answering his phone. Finally, it got to the point that Sam locked himself in the Impala with Dean at a gas station 30 miles from their destination in order to get his brother to talk to him. They had been driving solidly back to Lebanon, stopping only when Dean absolutely had to. The thick silence that had filled the car for the eight-hour drive had really gotten to Sam; this wasn't the first time they'd done a long drive together whilst angry but this time the younger Winchester felt this needed to be sorted. As Dean closed the driver’s side door, Sam hit the locks and held up the keys. 

"I'm only letting you drive off when you finally talk to me Dean. Please just let me explain everything to you." When Dean didn't reply, Sam took that as an opening to continue. "Okay. It all started a few months back, when we first moved into the bunker. You had been driving me insane so I went to a motel for a few nights. Crowley found out and came to find out why you weren't there." Sam had been looking at his brother as he spoke and didn't miss the knuckles on Dean's ha do go white around the steering wheel as he listened. While this was a good sign as it meant Dean was actually listening, but since he was coming up to the more sensitive parts of the story Sam sent a silent prayer to Cas to hide in the back of the car in case his brother became violent. Hoping the Angel was listening, Sam continued his explanation. 

"He caught me in a compromising position with an old Casa Erotica DVD," Dean's lip twitched despite himself but Sam pretended not to notice, "and he came onto me. It was only supposed to be the one time but there was something about it that made me want to keep doing it. I tried to tell myself it was because I was enjoying being with a man again after being with Amelia for so long, but the more we snuck around, the more I enjoyed being with him. I fell in love, Dean. And I'm sorry I lied to you about it." Sam felt tears of guilt fill his eyes and looked forwards into the dark surroundings outside the Impala. Dean said nothing still, but took his right hand from the wheel and held it open for the car keys. Disheartened, Sam dropped them into his brother’s palm. 

"Just... Just give me tonight to process this, Sammy. I'm gonna get us home and we'll talk about this in the morning, but right now I need a drink." Dean's voice was quiet and guarded, but for the first time since he left Sam in that motel room he turned to look at him. "We'll work this out Sam. We always do." Dean started the car and with the tension somewhat diffused the Winchesters started for home. 

As they pulled into the garage of the bunker they saw Castiel waiting for them. The angel gave Sam a tiny nod, as if to say he had answered the prayer and had been there as Sam explained everything to Dean, and Sam mouthed a 'thank you' back. Cas walked to his partner, took the duffle out of Dean's hands and replaced it with a beer. The hunter leaned into the angel and Sam watched them walk off to their room arm in arm. The love between them is tangible and makes Sam ache for physical contact. He pulled out his phone and dialled Crowley's number for the seventh time that day. 

_"You've reached the King. If you're one of mine, leave a message. If you've messed up and need my help, run. And if you're Sam Winchester, go fuck yourself, preferably with a cactus."_

Sam didn't know whether to laugh at Crowley's voicemail message or let his heart sink lower. Noticing it was now past two in the morning he decided to follow Dean and have a drink before bed. Stopping by the kitchen for the bottle of rum (his new tipple of choice) he slowly makes his way through the bunker to his bedroom. 

*******

Dean woke up late for him. Cas is curled up tight against his side in a meditative state he taught himself so he could 'sleep' beside his lover. The hunters mind was clearer now, and he thought back to when his relationship with Castiel was stolen kisses in motel rooms while Sam was at the library or in the shower. He had hated lying about his feelings, his father’s blatant homophobic teachings telling him he was wrong for thinking of another man in that way. Sam had never had that internal war, and had never had an issue with the gender of his lovers; if he chose them it was often because of who they were on the inside. Dean looked down at Cas, so peaceful with his head on the taller man's bare chest, and sighed. He knew he could never go on without Cas at his side considering the way he felt about him, and knowing how similar him and Sam could be, he knew his brother was so deeply in love with Crowley there was no going back. He pulled the angel closer and began to think of a way to get Crowley to talk to Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapters seem so short. I handwrite them then type so it's always so much longer on paper. Also super super sorry for not updating. I'm the worst so I'm gonna try upload two or three chapters in the next few days before crimmus, as well as a cheeky smutty oneshot to my profile if I can.
> 
> xoxox

"Dean, don't you think that summoning him into a Devil's Trap will make things worse? I think we should just wait for him to stop being angry and come to us." Sam's tone was defeated. He had spent most of the morning calling Crowley from all of the phones they had access to, only to have all his attempts go to voicemail. When Dean had finally emerged from his room, there had been a tense moment between the brothers as they had just looked at each other. Finally, though, Dean had sat down next to Sam, poured himself some coffee and suggested summoning Crowley to them so they could talk. 

"He's not answering your calls and I tried from my phone but I guess he's still angry I tried to kill him again. Either that or he thought it was you using my phone. Cas has gone to see if he can find the bastard and bring him back here. One of us will succeed. If not, he'll be back in nine months for child support." Dean shrugged and Sam was surprised by the to-the-point tone his brother had, though the joke went a way to reassure that Dean wasn't holding too much of a grudge. He knew Dean understood why he kept the secret after the mess with Ruby four years earlier. When he didn't reply, Dean sighed and drained his coffee mug, before refilling it from the rapidly dwindling pot instantly. "Look Sam, I'm pretty damn far from being happy about this and we still have a long way to go to fix the trust but at the end of the day you're family and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten." 

"Dude did you just quote Lilo and Stitch at me?"

"SHUT UP!"

****************************************************************************************

Several hours later Sam sat himself in the library to see if the Men of Letters had any history with cambion children or just more than he knew from his encounter with one when they tried to stop the apocalypse. The flaw in the research he found was that the offspring of a demon and a human were always born to virginal women in a purely human form. Crowley had told them the child he was carrying was part of his smoke form. There was also the issue of neither of them being virgin women. He sat back, rubbing his face with his hands in exasperation. As he opened his eyes again, he noticed someone standing very close to him. 

"Hello Sam." Castiel startled him, almost causing him to knock his bottle of water over. The angel steadied it, before sitting next to Sam. The hunter searched Cas's face but as always the angel was completely unreadable. Nethertheless, Sam expected bad news from his friend. 

"Hey Cas, any luck finding him? I know when he doesn't want to be found nobody can track him down." Sam spoke softly, a hint of longing in his voice. He missed Crowley, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone except the demon. They would text at length about anything and everything when they were apart, from intellectual debates to the latest cat video going around, and the silence of his phone was deafening. 

"Actually yes. He called me when he realised I was searching for him," Cas replied. Sam perked up, eyes wide, and gestured for Cas to continue. "We met in a park in New Hampshire somewhere. He's hurt Sam. What you said to Dean in that motel room, it shook him." Cas stopped talking as Sam's face fell, anguish clouding his features. When Cas just looked at him sadly and didn't start talking again, the hunter realised there was more to the story. The angel sighed and continued, "He was hoping you would be.... well... not angry about the abomination. After what happened, he's been searching for a way to kill it before it is born."

Sam leapt to his feet and pulled out his phone to call Crowley, his other hand ripping through his hair. As the call went to voicemail, Sam launched the small device across the room, just as Dean came into view. He caught the phone and looked at the other men. 

"I take it you found him then Cas?", Dean asked hopefully. Sam began to pace, tears in his eyes, and told his brother what the angel had just told him. Dean raised an eyebrow and asked again why they couldn't just summon him into a Devil's Trap. 

"Because he agreed to meet with us." Castiel's voice had both Winchesters spinning around to the sound. "Sam never let me finish. It took some convincing but I think the sheer amount of attempts to contact him worked in our favour. He's going to text message me when he decides on neutral territory and I will take you there. He wants to be there first to guarantee no traps. Should I tell him you agree to his terms?" At the enthusiastic nodding of the brothers, Cas took out his phone and tapped it a few times. It was less than a minute before it beeped. "Let's go." 

Cas grabbed hold of Sam and Dean and suddenly they were outside a Biggerson's. Dean's face lit up and darted inside to look at a menu. Sam and Cas followed him inside and located Crowley sitting in a booth in the corner. The three men sat down, the angel taking a seat next to the demon and the hunters sitting opposite. A blonde waitress came over with a coffee pot, smiling at Sam and trying to get his attention, but he only had eyes for the man opposite him. Dean ordered more food than one man should be able to eat and after a pointed look, she left dejectedly. After a few awkward minutes, Dean surprised everyone by speaking first. 

"Thank you for letting him meet with you." As the other men looked at him in shock Dean got defensive. "What? I couldn't stand his moping. It's annoying. If I wanted that I'd live with a chick."

A smile twitched at the corner of Crowley's mouth and Sam grew hopeful. 

"I was annoyed at my voicemail pinging every five minutes, this way when I tell him to go to hell I'll know he got the message." Crowley was curt, and Sam worried he could never get the forgiveness he wanted. He took the chance to jump in as soon as it came up. 

"I'm so sorry Crowley. I never meant to hu-” Crowley cut him off. 

"Shut up Sam. Seriously shut the fuck up. I may be a demon but I have feelings too you know. I know this isn't what either of us wanted, and I know it was never meant to get this far but the die is cast. Nobody can get rid of this thing WE created so sorry for you but it's happening." The demon spoke perilously close to a shout, though nobody in the restaurant made it obvious they could hear what was going on. As Sam opened his mouth to reply, the waitress reappeared with several plates of food for Dean and a milkshake for Cas that nobody noticed Dean order. As they shared a loving look Crowley shook his head and made to get up, but was stopped when Sam spoke quietly. 

"I do want it." Cas, Dean and Crowley turned to him. Tears were streaming down Sam's face and his hands were in fists as he continued. "I've always wanted a family. It's not what I expected and how I thought it would happen but it's here. I miss you. I miss texting you all the time and lying there with you talking about shit til the sun comes up. I miss the thing you do and say and I miss being with you and the rush it gives me. I.... I love you, and I'm so sorry for what I said before. I want to be there for this and I want us to figure out how to do this together."

Dean cleared his throat and started shovelling nachos into his mouth as Sam and Crowley stared at each other, both openly crying. Cas stirred his milkshake and pretended he wasn't paying attention to what was going on. The minutes dragged on and the only sounds were Dean crunching through his food and the little moans he let out as he started on a meatball sub. Eventually, Crowley spoke. 

"Do you mean it?" The hope in his voice did nothing to hide the fear of Sam's answer. The hunter's throat was so thick with the tears he was holding back he could only whisper. 

"Every word." He put one hand on the table between himself and Crowley, hoping the demon would take it. Crowley looked at it, and it was clear he was torn about what to do. 

"Oh my god just take his hand! If I wanted this much romantic drama I could have stayed home and watched Doctor Sexy." Dean's voice cut the tension and he reached for a piece of pie. He and Cas openly watched now to see if the other men would reconcile. When Crowley placed his hand in Sam's, Dean let out a 'Hallelujah' around a mouthful of pie and Cas smiled into his shake. 

"I don't forgive you yet. You've got a lot of making up to do still." Crowley's voice was angry but his face was not. He looked into his hunter's eyes and felt as if, quite possibly, this could actually not go horribly wrong. Dean stood, and threw a few bills on the table. 

"Right can we get out of here Cas? All this lovey dovey crap is making me want to hurl." Cas stood as well, and they walked towards the door, small smiles on their faces as they linked their fingers. Crowley and Sam hurried after them, stepping out into the car park and, with a click of Crowley's fingers, disappeared. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a good few chapters since we had some good old smut so MAKE UP SEX. Also I gotta put some fluff in bc you can't have make up sex without fluff at the end. Plus I'm in a good mood.

Sam, Cas and Dean worked together to rework some of the warding around The Bunker and after a few hours they had discovered a way to exclude Crowley from it, leaving him free to come and go as he pleased. The demon appeared in front of them and Sam rushed to embrace him. Dean sniggered, and the sound caused them to break apart. Crowley looked around, taking in the size of the place. 

"So this is where you live? I'm shocked. It's pretty clean considering Squirrel lives here, although the books explain why you're such a know it all." His voice held a touch of shock in it, as if he expected a hovel overrun with vermin. Dean piped up. 

"He's always been an insufferable know it all, the books here just mean he knows even more now." Sam turned to glare at his brother and Dean winked at him. Crowley laughed. "Well me and Cas will leave you two love birds to it," Dean continued, "get the tour and all that. Just don't have sex anywhere I eat. That's just gross." He gestured to Cas and they hurried to their room, Sam's voice echoing over to them, "But you eat _everywhere_!"

Exasperated, Sam turned to Crowley and gave him a small smile. "So, did you want the tour? The place is pretty big and there's a lot to take in. I realise what this looks like and I'm not asking you to move in, I just want you to know that you have somewhere that you can come if you want. We can openly spend time together now, and that's all I've wanted really." As he spoke Sam lifted his hand to stroke the demons face. Crowley held Sam's hand to his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips touched hesitantly, and Sam felt a warmth inside; rather than the wildfire that spread across his skin every time they touched before, this was slow moving, like lava flowing over everything. He held Crowley close, and was sure the smaller man could feel his heart about to burst from his chest. As Sam moved his lips tentatively to the corner of Crowley's jaw, the demon purred. 

"Let's move this to our room, Moose. As much as I like annoying your brother you still have some making up to do and I want privacy for that." The low voice vibrated against Sam's lips as he kissed Crowley's throat and he smiled at the casual use of 'our'. He left one last kiss and realised he could feel his lover's erection pressed against his stomach. Sam leaned back, enjoying the flush that appeared on Crowley and tugged him towards the bedroom they now shared. 

Inside their room, Sam lay Crowley across their bed and lowered his head til their lips met again. The usual fire of their passion seemed dulled but stronger at the same time, and they moved slowly against each other. They took their time with the kisses, holding each other close and stroking each other's face and arms and necks. It was the most natural thing in the world for them both and at that moment Sam felt they were destined to be together. Sam whispered apologies and 'I love yous' into every kiss as he shifted around so he was between Crowley's legs. His lips travelled across Crowley's jaw and throat, making him shiver and arch into his lover. He reached for Sam and began unbuttoning his shirt. Sam's fingers joined his and they made quick work of it. Sam leaned back and the shirt slid from his shoulders, smiling as Crowley bit his lip at the sight. The hunter rolled his shoulders and hips, pressing his erection against his lover, and Crowley responded just as Sam wanted him to and pushed back. Sam leaned over him, one hand supporting him near his head, and began popping the buttons of Crowley's shirt one by one. Both men were panting at the erotic charge that was building up between them by going this slow but neither wanted to be the one to crack first and speed things up. Sam was in his element at this pace, teasing but worshipping the man he loved at the same time. 

Sam pushed the two halves of Crowley's shirt aside and ducked his head to lay kisses across the smaller man’s sternum whispering more apologies. Each time Sam said he was sorry a shiver ran across their spines and Crowley gripped Sam's shoulders. Sam kissed further down to Crowley's stomach, then looked into his eyes. "There may not be a bump or anything like that but this is ours." Sam laid a very deliberate kiss just above his lover's navel, an act which bought tears to Crowley's eyes. Still Sam moved lower, kissing the bulge in Crowley's boxers over his trousers. At the sensation of these gentle kisses pleasure rocked through the smaller man and he gripped Sam's hair. Sam smiled to himself and unbuttoned Crowley's trousers, pulling them off but leaving the boxers behind. He sat back on his heels, erection straining painfully and very obviously against the zipper of his jeans. He left it though; this wasn't about him. Before he could get back to what he was doing, Crowley sat up and reached for Sam's belt. He made quick work freeing his lover's cock from the tight confines of the denim and because Sam had gotten into the habit of not wearing underwear, it pointed proud and erect at Crowley. The demon stroked the head very softly with the tip of his finger and was rewarded with a loud groan. He wiped up the resulting precome and, looking pointedly into Sam's eyes, sucked it off his finger. 

"You'll be the death of me one day, demon." Sam was practically growling as he resisted the urge to take Crowley at that second. Instead he pushed him onto his back again and pulled off his boxers slowly. Sam ran his fingers up and down Crowley's thighs and his cock twitched as he leaned down to press his lips to the smaller man's hip. Crowley gripped Sam's hair and guided his lips to the head of his cock, crying out in pleasure as he felt it enveloped in the warmth of Sam's mouth. The hunter lost some of his self-control at the sound of Crowley's pleasure. He had intended to take his time but the pace was killing them both. He began working the cock between his lips faster, licking and nibbling and bobbing his head up and down the shaft before taking it completely into his throat. He hummed around it as much as he could, and resisted the urge to start palming his own cock as Crowley tried thrust further into his throat. Sam lifted his mouth from Crowley's cock with a wet pop of his lips, before moving to draw patterns over his balls with his tongue. He gently sucked one, and then the other into his mouth as his hands kept stroking the shaft. 

Crowley's voice was strangled and breathless as he tried to talk. "Sam please, please I just need you inside me right now. I don't know how much more I can take right now. Please." The pleading tone aroused Sam more than anything else they had done that afternoon and he wasted no time standing up and getting his jeans off. He climbed back between Crowley's legs and was reaching for the lube when he was stopped. "I'll take care of that, you know I prefer it this way." Crowley leaned forwards and began sucking the tip of Sam's cock, almost having to drink the precome coming off of it Sam was so aroused. The demon spat on and sucked the cock in his mouth hungrily until he deemed it wet enough. He lay back and pulled Sam on top of him. Sam guided this cock to Crowley's hole, hesitating at the idea his lover would not be ready for it, but Crowley arched his hips and pulled Sam into him. Both men almost screamed in pleasure as Sam bottomed out straight away. Gasping and trying not to climax, Sam looked into Crowley's eyes. They had turned red again, something that always happened when Sam was inside him. "Fuck me. Show me how sorry you are." The growl that came out of Crowley was what broke the last of Sam's self-control and he gripped the bar on top of his headboard to support himself as he began to thrust roughly into his lover. Crowley reached up and gripped the vertical bars of the headboard to stop himself moving as Sam pounded into him. After so long apart, Crowley felt completely filled by Sam, each violent thrust reaching deep inside him and stroking his prostate. Sweat ran down Sam's back as he kept thrusting, trying to hold back his climax until Crowley had come. Without breaking his rhythm, he licked his palm and reached down to grip Crowley's cock. He stroked with an alternate rhythm to his thrusts and within moments Crowley was crying out. 

"Oh God Sam! Oh fuck I'm gonna cum Sam don'tstopdon'tstopdon'tstopdon'tstopdon'tstopdo- UGGGHHHHHHH" 

Sam kept stroking and thrusting as Crowley came in his hand, gritting his teeth as his cock felt like it was being gripped by a vice as Crowley's ass clenched around it as he came. 

"I... can't... keep... going..." Sam managed to grunt out as somehow he kept thrusting and Crowley kept orgasming. Crowley pulled him down and lifted his hips so Sam was thrusting deeper into him. 

"Oh fuck Sam just cum in me please!" Crowley was practically screaming in pleasure as Sam sunk his teeth into his neck and thrust harder. It took only a few more thrusts until Sam froze above Crowley, filling the man with his load. His orgasm went on longer than usual, Crowley's asshole milking his cock. Finally, he collapsed, gasping for air, and rolled off Crowley. He pulled the demon closer into an embrace and they both tried to catch their breath. 

"So, am I forgiven? Was that apology good enough?" Sam asked as he lazily traced a pattern across Crowley's back. The demon chuckled, although it seemed to be an effort for him; they were both completely worn out, the force of their orgasms making it hard to move. 

"I'll do for now, although it's gonna take a few more apologies like that to really get there." Crowley replied sleepily. "Although we should really clean up."

"Sleep. We can worry about that later." Sam mumbled. He was asleep less than a minute later. He didn't hear Crowley whisper as he kissed his cheek. 

"I love you Sam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really hoping that was as steamy as I think it is, I had to take a few painkillers and I had on a pretty good playlist. Anyway let me know xoxox


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed since Sam and Crowley began to rebuild their relationship, but the life of a hunter is definitely a hindrance...
> 
> You know that "graphic depictions of violence" tag on this story? Well it's in the first half of this chapter. Even though it's not detailed, if it's not your cup of tea, scroll down to the asterisks seperating the sections of the chapter. Also I'm completely retconning Bobby's death. He's too awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm uploading faster at the moment bc A) I've had a few brainwaves and like I said when I began uploading I'm not good at multichapter fics, and B) I had a cortisone shot in my knee yesterday after weeks of pain and can't really get out of bed much so good news for you all. Thank you for sticking with me during my periods of inactivity (I once completely forgot I was writing this) and please please review because in all honesty I think this isn't really that good and I don't have a beta reader (endlessghostfire used to do it but she's been hella busy the past year). I might even write a Christmas chapter or a Cas and Dean chapter bc we don't really get much of them. Anyway thanks again for your continued following! 
> 
> xoxox

As he watched Crowley get thrown across the room by one of the vampires they were trying to destroy, hit the wall and crumple to the ground, Sam realised that letting him know about the hunt was a very bad idea. Anger clouded all his judgement and vision and he blindly began swinging his machete, not caring what he hit. Dean and Cas dived out his way and attacked the vamp trying to sneak upon Sam. With a clean swing Dean sliced its head off, blood spurting all over Sam's back. Cas winced, still not used to the sight or smell, preferring to use his smiting touch to kill the abominations. Dean had to admit, in his rage Sam was cleaning house pretty well; his blade was dipped in dead man’s blood and each swing hit at least one of the creatures, slowing them down enough for Cas or himself to dispatch or Sam himself to finish. Sam hadn't noticed Crowley was struggling to get up and Dean hoped it stayed that way; they didn't need him getting distracted and lowering his defences. Dean spotted another vamp enter the abandoned warehouse they had found the nest in and charged at it. They fell to the ground and wrestled, Dean screaming as claws gouged into his bicep and were dragged down the muscle. The scent of the blood had the remaining three vampires stopping and turning to Dean, who was struggling to hold back the exposed fangs of the creature on top of him. The distraction worked in favour for Sam and Cas, who were behind the three vamps slowly closing in on Dean. A brutal strike from Sam had the first one’s head flying across the room while a high pitched whine came from another as it was smote by Cas. The one that had been in the middle turned and saw she was alone in this fight; the one on top of Dean was consumed by bloodlust and could not be separated from his prey. Fighting her own bloodlust, she put her hands in the air as Sam pointed his machete blade at her throat. Castiel ran to Dean and made quick work of the vampire on top of him. As Cas helped him to his feet they bickered, Dean insisting he was in complete control of the situation and Cas pointing out he can't even move his left arm. A quick touch later and the wounds closed, although Dean could still barely move his arm; this would take several healings. He went over to Sam and put his right hand on his brother's shoulder. 

"Go check on Crowley, me and Cas have this." Sam barely registered Dean's voice in his ear, anger still pumping through his veins. This was the vampire that had launched Crowley and Sam would be damned if anyone else was having this kill. The increased time with Crowley had him pumped up on his addiction again. Cas would occasionally clear the haze in his mind but there wasn't much they could do about the physical aspect save locking him in Bobby's panic room again and that would do nothing because as soon as they set him free Sam would go straight back to Crowley. 

"You go Dean, this one is mine," came the reply, Sam's voice warped in anger. Cas and Dean looked at each other and realised there was nothing they could do to change Sam's mind. They hurried over to Crowley and rolled him over onto his back. The demon was conscious, but winded. A high pitched scream came from across the room and the three men turned pale as they looked over to see Sam straddling the vampire and carving pieces of her flesh out. His eyes were wide and teeth bared in a snarl as he methodically tortured the creature. Dean sprinted over and tried to pull Sam off, but with no strength in his left arm, it was like trying to move a mountain. Sam growled and pushed his brother aside, Dean falling on his ass, and drew a vicious slash across the vampire’s chest. 

"CAS, HELP!", Dean shouted to the angel, who was helping Crowley sit up straight against the wall. When he was sure the demon was able to sit unaided, he ran to the hunters and tapped Sam on the forehead, knocking him out instantly. Cas and Dean pulled him off the vampire, who was sobbing in pain and quickly going into shock. Dean almost felt pity for the poor creature, but nethertheless raised his machete and with a smooth movement cut its head off, ending its suffering. He looked over at his brother, lying unconscious and covered in vampire blood. "Leave him like that, hopefully he'll stay out until we can get back to Bobby's." Dean had never been more thankful for being so close to the older hunter. A cough drew Dean's attention over to Crowley, who was shakily making it to his feet. 

"Get him to the car, I'll take care of this place", Crowley wheezed. Cas and Dean nodded and grabbed Sam's arms and legs. As they exited the warehouse they heard a whoosh and crackle behind them, and knew Crowley had set fire to the place. Nothing ever survived his fires and they breathed a sigh of relief as they bundled Sam into the backseat of the Impala. Crowley slid in next to the unconscious hunter and placed Sam's head on his lap. Cas and Dean climbed into the front seats and Dean hammered the accelerator, shooting into the night and towards Bobby's auto shop. 

*******************************

Sam came to in a very familiar bed. Opening his eyes, the slightly peeling wallpaper covering the small room told him he was at Bobby's. A warmth covered his hand and he noticed Crowley sitting next to the bed, fast asleep. He reached over and stroked his lover's hair, and Crowley awoke with a jerk before clutching his ribs. Memories of vanquishing the nest came flooding back and Sam panicked. 

"Oh god Crowley are you okay?!" He sat bolt upright, noticing vaguely he wasn't covered in blood anymore. 

"I'm fine. I can't take hits like I used to is all." Crowley waved him away; Sam has developed a Florence Nightingale complex since they had effectively started living together and it was driving him insane. 

"What the hell were you even thinking, turning up at that warehouse? You coulda been seriously hurt! I was so worried..." Sam's anger abated into concern as he studied his boyfriend and saw that apart from a couple of bruises, Crowley was completely fine. 

"I was worried about you and thought I could help. Cas gets to help on hunts, why can't I? It's not like much can kill me either" Crowley pouted, something he knew Sam couldn't resist. At the sight Sam softened. 

"Because Cas isn't the equivalent of five months pregnant," Sam pulled Crowley onto the bed beside him and held him close. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you or the baby." 

Crowley smirked. "Sam I'm over 350 years old. I know how to take care of myself. The only thing I can't do is ghost out of my vessel as easily anymore. It's taking a lot of strength now. This parasite takes a lot of my energy, it's why I've started actually sleeping. Well I go into meditative states a bit like Castiel does with Dean." Sam held him closer. "Come on Moose, let's get you some coffee. We kept you out for a pretty long time, it's about 10am I'd say." Sam's eyes widened; they had gone into the nest at around 4pm the previous day. "You were going insane and we were concerned for your safety." Crowley murmured, kissing Sam's temple. 

They got off the bed and made their way downstairs, the smell of coffee and toast making Sam move faster; he was ravenous having not eaten in over 12 hours. Entering the kitchen, Sam saw Cas, Dean and Bobby sitting around the small kitchen table, coffee in front of the humans and, as usual, a jar of honey in front of the angel. The men looked around as they were joined and Dean poured Sam a cup of slightly burned coffee. There was a brief silence as nobody really knew what to say, before Bobby broke the silence. 

"Bloody idjit."

Dean chuckled, which set the other men off one by one. Crowley and Sam slid into the remaining chairs around the table.

"Don't worry," said Sam, "I'm not about to go all crazy again."

"I'll believe that when I see it, Sam. It's a Winchester trait to be absolutely batshit. Look at your dad. After Mary died, well, you remember how well that went." Bobby's tone was matter of fact, but nurturing at the same time. "Now why the devil has it taken you boys so long to visit me and bring a demon in tow on top of that?" Sam and Dean looked at each other and with a sigh, began to explain what had happened over the past seven months. Crowley and Cas remained silent, and the longer Sam and Dean spoke, the more Bobby's face fell, until the older man began wondering if it was too early for a beer. 

"...and then Gigantor here went red mist on those vamps so we knocked him out and bought him here. And that's been our lives since we last saw you," Dean finished. Bobby looked between Dean eating cold bacon with his fingers and Sam's sheepish face, opening and closing his mouth several times as he tried to process the story. Halfway through the story Cas had floated off to watch the television in the other room and in the silence they could hear the excited voices that could only be infomercials. In the end he looked at Crowley and spoke,

"How in the actual fuck are you 'pregnant'?", complete with finger bunny ears around the word pregnant. Dean choked on his bacon and Sam turned pink behind his coffee cup. "And don't you dare start the dumb explanation of 'when a mummy and daddy love each other very much'. I'm not so old I forgot how that works. You're both men and you sure as hell don't look, what, five months? Explain."

"Actually I think I can explain that." Cas had come back into the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove. "I've been doing some research and it could be the emotion between them has made it possible for a life force to manifest. A profound bond, if you like. That's why it clings to Crowley's true form rather than being a physical baby. This seems to be working in the same way as a Nephilim baby, and once we find it a vessel for when it is "born", it won't be able to leave it. It should be born as if Crowley is exiting his vessel. I don't know what powers it may possess however." The angel spoke as he prepared a cup of tea as if he was talking about the weather. The men at the table stared at him.

"Wait we're gonna have to deal with some screaming brat?! Why didn't you mention this before, Cas?" Dean was the first to speak. Everyone knew his distaste for babies, even though he was great with toddlers for some reason.

"I agree with Squirrel; why didn't you say something sooner?" Crowley spoke for the first time since coming downstairs.

"Nobody asked," Cas replied simply. Sam and Dean pinched the bridges of their noses at the same time while Bobby decided it was definitely time for a beer. Opening a bottle from the fridge, he drained half of it in one breath and addressed the elephant in the room. 

"Where the hell are we gonna get a baby vessel? I ain't getting involved in child snatching."

"Prom night dumpster baby?" Dean muttered to himself, earning him a slap on the back of the head from Sam. 

"Dude the baby is due in April. Look, if this baby is going to be born as a demon before it enters a vessel, what are the chances it can revive a stillborn baby?" Sam spoke tentatively, as he knew his idea was pretty farfetched.

"Actually that's not a bad idea, Sam," Cas piped up, although don't humans bury their stillborn in those ceremonies. I don't like the idea of digging one up or going into the morgue to steal one though."

"How about a surrogate?" Sam replied. "Although I don't know where we can find one who is already this far gone."

"Craigslist", Dean coughed into his fist. This time Cas and Sam both hit him. "This is abuse!" he shouted, but they all ignored him.

Bobby finished his beer and addressed them all. "Well we can deal with this in the new year. Christmas is a week away and you idjits are helping me put the decorations up. I'm sure I can put up with you all over the holidays and to be honest I wouldn't mind the company. It's not like I don't have the bedrooms."

"All right Bobby. I'm making egg nog!" Dean crowed happily. Sam groaned. Dean's eggnog was more rum than eggs but maybe that's what they all needed. He pressed a kiss to Crowley's temple and went upstairs with Bobby to get the decorations while Cas and Dean began making a shopping list of what they would need. They could all do with a break, he thought, and what better excuse to do nothing than Christmas?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas in the Singer-Winchester household was never going to be smooth sailing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Merry Christmas! Now I hate the holidays (don't get me started) but I decided since you're all still following that you deserved a nice fluffy chapter after all the smut and violence and all the angst. Naturally there will be smut (both Destiel and Samley bc Christmas morning sex is more comfortable than after consuming as much food as they will be) but it's not going to be too much/bad/explicit. Excuse any errors in what they do/have bc I'm English and we do things a bit differently (see end notes if you are unsure about things) but I'm trying to make it a little accurate.
> 
> Now have a great day guys, and eat, drink and be merry!
> 
> xoxox

Christmas came round with a blizzard that if it wasn't for Bobby having a tow truck, would have snowed them in. With Sam's help, Castiel had the place covered in tinsel and streamers, with a tree taking up an impressive amount of space in Bobby's small living room. Presents kept mysteriously appearing under the tree as one by one the men would sneak out to buy each other gifts. A few days before the big day, Cas, Dean and Bobby set off for town to buy dinner supplies and came back with half the supermarket and had left an invitation at the sheriff’s department for Jody to join them. Dean insisted on making a turkey AND a ham because they missed Thanksgiving, which caused an argument with Bobby about the size of the oven and the complete impracticality of the task until Crowley disappeared, coming back ten minutes later with a brand new, four section/six ring Range cooker (" _Merry Christmas, Singer _.") big enough to prepare the feast of Dean's dreams.__

__After several hours and a lot of swearing, they finally got it installed and Bobby unceremoniously crushed the old cooker in the car compactor. Sam and Cas were assigned preparing the side dishes while Dean and Bobby had yet another argument over who got to cook the turkey. One game of rock, paper, scissors later, Bobby entered the kitchen triumphantly and began preparing a brine for the bird. By Christmas Eve everything was in the new, bigger fridge Cas had to go and find so they could fit all the food in it (" _How in the devil am I gonna afford the bills for these things?_ ," Bobby grouched, " _Merry Christmas my ass_!"), Dean had made several gallons of eggnog and Crowley, to everyone’s surprise had revealed a secret talent for baking, leaving the house smelling of apples and cinnamon and happiness. _ _

__************************************_ _

__Christmas morning rolled around and Dean woke early. He was buried under the mountain of blankets Cas insisted on having, the angel in question pressed with his back against Dean's chest deep in his meditative state. The room was still fairly dark and not much light came around the curtains, leaving Dean to think it was maybe half seven in the morning. He pressed kisses to the back of Cas's neck, causing him to shiver as he woke and press his ass into Dean's morning erection._ _

__"Morning baby, ready for your first human Christmas?" Dean's voice was low and gruff, still full of sleep even though he wasn't really tired. Cas rolled over so he was facing Dean and kissed him softly._ _

__"I've been looking forwards to this. I never really understood how this concept evolved," whispered Cas, not wanting to wake anyone else up. Dean chuckled throatily, sending a wave of heat through Cas._ _

__"There's nothing to understand. Today is a day for us to really relax. All we're gonna do is laze around, eat and drink." As Dean spoke his hands trailed down Cas's chest until he reached the angel's boxers (after a fire alarm went off in a motel once they had taken to putting them back on after sex just in case), fingers grazing the very obvious bulge. Cas sucked in a gasp and wound his fingers in Dean's hair, pulling his boyfriend into a deep kiss. Within moments their underwear was on the floor and Dean was inside Cas, moving slowly but firmly. They made love quietly and unhurriedly, knowing it was early enough they could take their time, kissing and stroking each other. The bed made no sound; Bobby had tightened all the joins of the bed and oiled them after the first night he was kept up by them. Both their orgasms were slowly creeping up on them when Dean pulled out. Confused, Cas looked up at him panting when Dean did something very unexpected: he reached for the Vaseline, rubbed it all over Cas's erection and straddled the angel, slowly lowering himself onto Cas for the first time. Dean dragged his nails lightly down Cas's chest and neither man lasted long in this position. They came together, Dean biting his lip to stifle his cry of ecstasy; if this is what Cas felt every time they had sex, he was definitely converted. He collapsed next to Cas and put his head on his lover's chest, savouring the moment._ _

__Down the hall, the sound of hitched breathing from Crowley could be vaguely heard outside the room he was sharing with Sam. Inside he was bent over on the bed with Sam stood behind him, grasping the smaller man's hips as he moved quickly in and out of him. They had started off as slow and gentle as the men in the other room, Sam worshipping every inch of Crowley, but the fire that burned between them took over and making love turned into fucking. Sam himself had oiled the bed to be quieter but this position almost guaranteed its silence. Crowley was gripping the sheets, his teeth deep in his own forearm and Sam hit that pleasurable spot inside him over and over, and all too soon it was over, neither man able to resist letting the waves of release wash over them. Sam stretched and lay down next to Crowley, legs hanging off the bed._ _

__"Merry Christmas," Sam whispered, pulling Crowley's limp form closer and kissing his forehead. "Is it too early for an eggnog? Because I think I need one after that."_ _

__Crowley laughed. "Moose, in my day we drank from the moment we woke up to when we went to bed. Believe me when I say it's never too early."_ _

__"You haven't had Dean's yet." Sam was definitely a morning person when he woke up with Crowley and he jumped off the bed, buzzed for the day ahead. As he pulled on the ugly festive jumper Cas and Dean were insisting everyone had to wear today (they had even left one for Jody at the station), Crowley enjoyed the view of Sam getting dressed from the bed and wondered if he could sneak in dozing for a little longer. As if he could hear those thoughts, Sam turned around with Crowley's jumper in hand and smiled wickedly as he approached the bed._ _

__*****************************************_ _

__Ten minutes and a hickey later, Crowley was sat at the kitchen table with Sam beside him, their hands joined as they ate the bare minimum of toast to keep them going til the food was ready. Dean emerged not long after they finished eating with antlers on his head and poured himself some coffee, using eggnog instead of milk. At Sam's raised eyebrow he got defensive._ _

__"Oh come on Sammy, it's Christmas day. You gotta cut me a little slack here!" He passed a coffee and eggnog to Bobby without even looking around as the older man entered the kitchen and went to turn on the oven. He wasn't happy about his jumper, which featured a battery-powered light up Christmas tree, but the fact he was spending Christmas with his family outweighed that. Well that and the eggnog; Dean sure could whip up a good batch. Unlike Bobby, Dean was absolutely thrilled with his snowman jumper (including a stuffed carrot nose sticking out of it), vowing not to take it off all day. Crowley had gotten off the easiest with a Christmas tree pattern going all the way around it, while Sam's had a sleigh flying across it, complete with tiny bells. Cas had bagged the Santa suit printed jumper, while they had saved the Rudolph one for Jody._ _

__As they waited for the oven to preheat, Jody arrived bearing presents and wearing her assigned jumper. She looked at the new appliances in envy, as Castiel and Crowley had naturally gotten the best they could get their hands on. Sam, Dean and Bobby categorically refused to let her help prepare lunch and shooed her into the living room with Cas, who greeted her with a hug that shocked everyone, and Crowley. Putting the first items in the oven took minutes and before long everyone was sat around the tree exchanging gifts. Bobby stopped short as he walked into his living room; his old, battered sofa, armchair and coffee table had been replaced with new ones overnight, courtesy of Castiel, who felt bad about intruding and taking over the house with everyone else. He sat down in the armchair, letting out an involuntary groan at how comfortable it was. Cas crowed with happiness at a new trench coat from Sam and Crowley, while Dean handed him a box of ballet figurines he had seen the angel eyeing up in an antique store window. Sam and Dean got each other the same thing: a full set of Chuck's _Supernatural_ books, which had them both in fits of laughter. Crowley got baby clothes and other things for new-born’s from Cas and Sam (prompting a quick explanation to a confused Jody, who covered her shock well), while Bobby and Dean had clubbed together to get him a very expensive bottle of Scotch._ _

__Jody ended up with DVD sets from everyone but Bobby, who presented her with a pair of teardrop emerald earrings. They both went red and Bobby left the room quickly, muttering something about basting the turkey. Nobody presses them however and they continue swapping gifts. Cas got Dean some fuzzy dice for the Impala, as well as a selection of craft beers from around the country, while he gave Sam some new CDs. When Bobby re-emerged from the kitchen, garbage bag in tow for the wrapping paper explosion that his front room had become, he opened his own gifts; flannel shirts from Dean, a set of very old and rare lore books from Sam and Crowley and some silver cufflinks engraved with protection symbols from Jody, causing the other four men to hastily begin disposing of wrapping paper and pretend they couldn't see the look passed between Bobby and Jody. The last present left under the tree was from Crowley to Sam, and Dean up and went to the kitchen, pulling Cas with him and loudly shouting about getting the ham in the oven. Bobby and Jody took his cue and he offered her a coffee and eggnog mix, both making their escape as Crowley handed Sam a small box. Inside was a powerfully enchanted protection necklace, the platinum gleaming in the lights from the Christmas tree. Sam looked at his lover, tears of gratitude in his eyes and they embraced, kissing each other deeply. Neither of them noticed they were being watched from the kitchen door until Jody let out a small squeal at how adorable they were. Sam and Crowley broke apart hastily and called everyone in to ask what to put on the television._ _

__The rest of the morning went by smoothly, Bobby and Dean periodically leaving the comfort of the new sofas to check on their respective meats, while Sam and Cas began cooking the side dishes around them. The food was ready by two and, because the kitchen was so small, they decided it would be easier to lay it all on the kitchen table and eat in the other room, almost like a buffet. They all loaded up plates (Dean making himself two so he didn't have to get back up) and headed back to their seats, beers and gallon jugs of eggnog in hand. Everyone was happy; the new cooker meant food was cooked evenly and properly, producing the best turkey Bobby had had in years, while Dean won the debate on what to watch and sank into Cas, happily watching _The Great Escape_ for the millionth time. As the dinner went down they grazed at the pies and cookies Crowley had made, surprised at how good they were, eliciting a smug smile from the demon. By five, nobody but Dean would drink any more of the eggnog, having realised what Sam had been talking about when he said Dean made it pretty strong. Jody had migrated from her spot on the cushions on the floor next to Cas (who was leaning against Dean's legs as the human stroked his hair) to Bobby's lap and was fast asleep, her head on his shoulder and him absentmindedly stroking her thigh. Crowley was complaining he was beginning to feel like he was as far long as he was, the sheer amount of food he had eaten giving him a small food baby; since moving into The Bunker, he had begun to crave certain foods and rekindled his love of flavours. _ _

__As the day came to a close and, tired and full, they all made their way to their respective bedrooms for an early night (Jody staying the night as she'd had a little much to drink), nobody could deny that was the best Christmas they'd all had in years._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my dear American readers, in England we have turkey for Christmas since we don't have Thanksgiving. Light shows on houses are pretty rare and most of us can't believe you don't have crackers (you pull them with someone and whoever gets the bigger part gets a stupid toy and paper crown, bit like a wishbone). We don't really do eggnog, we have this stuff called advocaat which we mix with lemonade to make Snowballs. Also the day after Christmas in the Commonwealth is Boxing Day which is basically our Black Friday and another holiday day (pretty sure they have it in Canada). I'm totally with you guys on not eating Christmas cake/pudding/mince pies because they're all gross. Apple/sweet potato pie wins me over any day of the week!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've had manic deadlines, decided to run for student union vice president, fallen back into depression and also lost my way a little. This chapter may be a little loose (and there is smut for smut's sake) but I don't have any real sense of direction atm, just vague ideas. Don't worry though I will keep updating!
> 
> xoxox

Two days after Christmas, they eventually returned to the subject of the baby demon and how to keep it from dying. A big issue they had was not knowing if it would actually be "born" after nine months like a regular baby; they didn’t want to find a surrogate and it get too old for the 'ghost', as Dean had taken to referring to it. Castiel had searched everywhere he could for information, even Heaven, but it was no use, there had never been an incident like this before. His explanation to the men the previous week was more of a guesstimate comparing it to the Nephilim. Crowley left the party to return to hell and make sure everything was still running smoothly, as it had been a while since he had held court, but he was also going to see if he could find out anything. Bobby and Sam began scouring the ancient and rare lore books the older man had stashed around his house for any tale similar to their situation. It was all fruitless however, and they decided the safest option was to follow Cas' example and treat this as they would a Nephilim, meaning they would try to find a vessel by their estimated due date. 

"Wait wait wait. Sammy, _when_ did you say the due date was?!" Dean spoke as he entered the living room from the kitchen, turkey sandwich in hand. Sam looked nervous as Bobby turned to look at him. 

"The, uh, the twenty second of April....", Sam mumbled. Dean began roaring with laughter as Bobby's jaw dropped. "It's just an estimate! We can't be too sure of conception and then working the rest......" Sam faltered off as Bobby began laughing with Dean. Castiel walked into the room. 

"Why is everyone laughing?", he asked confusedly. 

"The baby is roughly due on Easter Sunday." Sam was resigned to the fact Dean would not let this go for the rest of their lives. At Cas' raised eyebrow, he continued, "It's Easter Sunday this year. My half demon baby might well be born on Easter fricking Sunday and Dean will never, ever let me forget it." Sam pushed his hair out his eyes and frowned as Cas joined in the laughter. "Oh come on guys it's not that funny!"

"They just found out the thing is happening on Easter I take it." Crowley rolled his eyes as he sauntered into the room. He sat at the table, holding his lower back as he sat down; it seemed that as the pregnancy went on, the more signs he was showing of a traditional pregnancy. Sam gets up and pours him a glass of iced tea. "I found it hilarious too, for all of ten seconds. Now a Christmas birth, _that_ would have been funny." 

"Oh my god Crowley don't encourage them!" Sam began hitting his head against the fridge in exasperation.

Crowley drank deeply from his glass. "It's fine Moose. Anyway I've had an idea." At his words everyone stopped laughing and looked worried. The demon looked around at them. "Oh come on, I'm not that bad!" Ignoring Dean raising an eyebrow, he continued: "I know how to get a baby. Okay you're not going to like the idea but it's almost guaranteed to work. Two words." He paused for effect. "Skid. Row." Instantly the room erupted into shouting about why that was a bad idea until Castiel shouted over the other men.

"Actually this is a very good idea."

His words silenced Sam, Dean and Bobby. They looked at him, flabbergasted. As one they began shouting again, no real argument discernible. Cas raised his hand to silence them again.

"If we find a woman living on the streets who is pregnant and doesn't want to keep the baby, we can bring her to a safe place, cure her of any diseases and addictions which could affect the baby, help her give birth and then let her have a second chance at life. I'd also say find a baby due at the beginning of April so we know it will definitely be healthy too." 

"Cas you're talking about wiping a baby out of its own body by doing that." Sam said, horrified. 

Crowley jumped in, "yes we are, but it's better than trying to find a dead baby or some addict letting it die so she can get another hit or go back to whoring herself out!" He looked to Dean and Bobby. "What do you two think?"

"Sam how many innocent people do you think we've killed with that knife? Or when we both gave up hunting at times, how many people do you think died because we weren’t there to save them? Or even just picking one job over another? I actually agree with Crowley. I think it would be better to save a baby from abandonment or neglect or a horrible death from withdrawal, even if it means the two-week old consciousness inside which only knows eating and shitting has to be erased." Dean was nervous as he began to speak, but gained momentum as he realised Cas and Crowley had a perfect idea. "We can't get a surrogate this late, and none of us want to go body snatching for _a fucking baby_ , especially as we don't know if the thing would even have the power to bring the body back." Bobby nodded the entire time Dean was talking, hating to agree but knowing it really was the best plan they had. Sam looked around at them in disgust and stormed up to the room he was sharing with Crowley. The demon sighed and got up to go after him.

"Good luck with that!" Dean called to Crowley as he began climbing the stairs before turning to his lover, "Cas can you make me a sandwich?"

*

Crowley knocked on the bedroom door and poked his head in the room. Sam was stood with his back to the door staring out the window, and Crowley saw him tense as he slipped in and shut them in. He waited by the door for Sam to turn around or even acknowledge him, but there was nothing. After a minute or so he went over to the window and looked out over the auto yard, not looking at or touching Sam.

"You're angry at the idea, I get it. But really Sam, do you see a better idea? This entire mess hasn't been easy but you said you'd be there for this, and I'm holding you to that."

Sam sighed and turned to Crowley, and pulled him into an embrace. He pressed his face into his lover's hair and inhaled, the scent that was just altogether Crowley relaxing him. "I just don't want to erase such a pure spirit," he mumbled into Crowley's hair, "what if that was the baby that cures cancer?"

Crowley chuckled. "It's gonna be a skid row baby, Moose. It would either die or get left at a church and bounced around the foster system til it ran away. I very highly doubt that would happen." He tipped his head back and looked up into Sam's eyes. "We would honestly be much better for the baby, and you know it's true. We could provide for the baby so much more that some crack whore."

Sam sighed. "I know. It just seems wrong to do that but I would rather we provided the best life for a child." He dipped his head and pressed a kiss to Crowley's throat. "There's another problem now though." Crowley stiffened in his arms and Sam leaned back with a grin on his face. "What if I wanna save them all?" They both laughed and Crowley leaned up to kiss Sam. That fire spread from their lips, something Sam realised was a sign of his addiction, and he pressed Crowley to the wall, rolling his hips into the smaller man. Tearing his face from Crowley's, Sam growled into his ear, "we have to be quick before they realise", and sank to his knees. 

Sam unzipped Crowley's trousers and pulled them down just enough to free his cock. It was mostly erect and Sam looked Crowley in the eye as he licked his palm and wrapped his hand around his lover's cock. He slowly pumped it, and began running his tongue across the base of the shaft in his hand and drawing Crowley's balls into his mouth. The demon let out a loud gasp and threw his head back. As Sam ran his tongue around the head of Crowley's cock, he felt fingers wind into his hair. Looking up at the arousal clouding Crowley's eyes, Sam could feel himself getting harder but he didn't care. He let Crowley pump in and out of his mouth, heat curling in his groin as he tasted his lover's pre come mingling with his saliva and he hummed. Crowley felt the vibration rocket through his cock and gripped Sam's hair harder. He thrusts harder into Sam's mouth, the sounds of the sloppy blow job he was receiving turning him on even more than he already was and his eyes slammed shut. The feeling of one of Sam's fingers, obviously lubed from the amount of spit on his cock, pressing into his ass was too much for him and Crowley came hard, biting his lip hard enough to cut it as he tried not to cry out. Sam swallowed every drop Crowley had to offer, before kneeling back and catching his breath. He stood, dried his face on a towel thrown on the edge of the bed and kissed Crowley. Sam let his hand linger a moment against the other man's jaw before he readjusted his own erection and walked out the bedroom. 

They both headed downstairs and find Dean with a sandwich the size of his head, Cas watching television and Bobby in his study. Sam calls them all into the kitchen again.

"I'm not happy, but Crowley spoke to me upstairs and you're all right. Getting the baby that way is probably our best and least illegal option. But I want to talk to each of the mothers we find and make sure this is okay with them. No babynapping."

"Spoke", muttered Dean under his breath. Bobby snorted.

" _Anyway_ ," Sam pressed on, "I'm on board with this, and I want to honestly go back to work right now. Is there anything going on between here and Lebanon, Bobby?" At Dean's confused look he continued, "Well if it's closer to The Bunker we can go home after, if not we come back here but I'm worried we're gonna eat Bobby out of house and home."

Bobby piped up, "It's fine you idjit, but there's a salt and burn needed two towns over. I was gonna handle it myself tomorrow but you're welcome to come with?" Sam looked at Crowley and his brother, who both nodded, then back at his father figure. 

"I'm coming, even if it is just because you’re getting slow in your old age." Sam dodged the slap aimed at the back of his head and went to pack a backpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 22nd was Easter Sunday in 2014, which is roughly when this has moved on to. There's been gaps of months between some of the chapters which is how it jumped so quickly


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since you're all pestering me to upload faster here's another chapter. Also my knee has gone again so I can't do anything else anyway. Because I'm an asshole however, I'm going to just hit you in the feels for the entire chapter, which actually only lasts maybe 35 minutes in real time at a push.
> 
> As you might have guessed I'm a very homestyle person and the kitchen is the heart of my home, which is why I tend to have Dean eating and people cooking a lot. Also Dean does spend a lot of time eating and cooking, especially in the later seasons.
> 
> xoxox

Sam and Bobby were only gone for three days and Crowley was itching to see Sam. He was lounging on the sofa reading a book in a language Dean couldn't identify from the kitchen, where he was stirring a pot of beef stew. Castiel was flying around the country to see how difficult it would be to find a pregnant woman in dire straits, and they hadn't heard from him since he left with Sam and Bobby. Dean was going to get Sam to look into people who had applied to have babies adopted around the time they needed as well. Stretching, Crowley lifted himself off the sofa and ambled into the kitchen. He grabbed a spoon and dipped it into the pot simmering on the stove. Three days of Dean's cooking had made him thankful for the baby growing as part of him forcing him to need sustenance, and he moaned quietly at the taste.  


"Hey! That's for Sam and Bobby when they get back, keep your fingers out of it." Dean looked up from where he was methodically shaping dumplings to add to the stew. 

"Relax Squirrel," Crowley replied, "It was just a taste. Anyway that pot is big enough to feed ten, it's not like I'm not going to have some later." He moved across to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "How long do you think they'll be?"

"Bobby said they should be back by about eight and if they won't be he'd get Sam to message me. I haven't heard from either of them since yesterday." Dean spoke to his dumplings, laying them on top of the stew carefully, and didn't notice Crowley stiffen. 

"I haven't heard from Sam since yesterday morning either. He usually messages me, well, whenever he can." Worry seeped into Crowley's voice. "You don't think anything went wrong do you?"

Dean laughed. "They're on a salt and burn! Bobby has been doing them longer than Sam's been alive, and Sam has been doing them since he was like eleven. Don't get yourself worked up about it." They both sat at the table. Dean reached over and pulled Crowley's book to him. "What the hell is this language anyway?"

"English you lump. Real English, although you would call it Middle English. That's the Canterbury Tales," was the sarcastic retort. 

"I thought by the time you appeared people spoke like we do now?"

"I was born in a rural village in Scotland, remember? Plus, I would like to also remind you how old I am and that I speak many languages."

"Oooh look at me, I'm a centuries old demon and I can speak all the fucking languages."

Their banter flowed freely, almost lazily as they had gotten used to being alone together. They were surprised to find out that when they got down to it, they actually got along pretty well. Dean's phone lit up with a message and he opened it. Without warning, he ran out of the back door, colour draining from his face. A feeling of dread overcame Crowley and he felt sick to his stomach. _Something had happened to Sam!_ that horrible voice in the back of his head screamed. He bolted after Dean, fearing the worst. Bobby's car was screeching to a halt near the back door but Crowley could only see the older man in the front of the car. The car had barely stopped moving before Dean was ripping open the back door. 

"Crowley, come help me!" Dean shouted. He was pulling Sam out of the back seat as Bobby ran around to help but the demon couldn't move. Sam's face was covered in small scratches and there was blood covering his skin. As the two men pulled Sam's limp body from the car, Crowley saw the blood had soaked into his clothes as well, with a particular concentration of it on his stomach, causing his legs to go weak. "What the hell happened, Bobby?!", Dean cried.

"It wasn't a ghost," grunted Bobby, "it was a god damn rakshasa trying to cover its tracks by making it all seem like a haunting. Sam stabbed it but not before it got him." The two men managed to carry Sam towards the house, the older man muttering "Christ, he's heavy," under his breath. 

On his bambi-like legs, Crowley scurried ahead of them and swept the few things on the kitchen table off so Dean and Bobby could lay Sam on it. Dean snagged the first aid kit from under the sink and began praying to Cas for help, terrified at how pale his brother was. Ripping Sam's shirt apart, Bobby poured rubbing alcohol onto a rag and wiped away some of the blood from the wound so they could examine it. When Sam's hand twitched, Crowley grabbed the bottle and poured a few drops straight into the wound. Sam groaned weakly but didn't open his eyes. 

"Stand back." Castiel's deep voice filled the kitchen and Crowley released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. As the angel approached the table Crowley gripped Sam's hand and began stroking his hair, whispering in all of the languages he could think of that he knew Sam would be okay. Cas placed his hand on the wound on Sam's stomach and hesitated, before turning to Dean. "Put your belt in his mouth. This is going to hurt him. From what I can sense, whatever stabbed him broke inside him and he's bleeding profusely internally." Dean went almost as pale as Sam and nodded, whipping his belt off and wedging it between his brother's teeth. Bobby pressed down on Sam's thighs and when they were all ready, Cas closed his eyes. A glowing light formed where Cas touched the wound and Sam began to scream. The sound got louder as the healing went on, cutting Crowley deep to the core. Tears were rushing down his face as Sam's body began to convulse under their hands. The steady stream of words coming from his lips became silent, though he still formed the words. Sam stilled and his body went limp on the table again. 

Suddenly the room was too small and crowded for Crowley, and he ran out into the yard. Nobody made the move to stop him, and he kept running til his lungs were tight. He stopped to pant, embracing his body's restrictions trying to feel the pain in a bid to drive out his worry. Straightening up, he looked around the field behind Bobby's land and wiped his eyes. As his breathing returned to normal, he felt the baby moving around inside him, distressed from the incident. The pain of it moving around was dull but noticeable, and he was worrying about it when he realised there was a presence behind him. Turning, he faced off against the two men in suits.

"What the hell do you two want?" Crowley snapped, allowing the pain from his baby's distress to become anger in his voice.

The men looked at each other. "My Lord, there are whispers in court. Whispers about.... you." The one on the left spoke nervously, visibly fearful of his king's power.

"Then silence them!" The pain was coming in waves, and something clicked in his head. _The baby was coming!_

The one on the right piped up, "I.... They speak of you and the Winchesters. That you are..." 

"SPIT IT OUT!" Crowley was starting to sweat from the pain. Part of his brain sent a message in a prayer to Castiel to help him. The 'contractions' were maybe a minute apart.

"They say you are living with the Winchester's, and that you have taken one of them as your lover." The demon on the left spoke so quickly his words almost blurred together.

Crowley laughed. "Rumours. Petty rumours," he said with a wave of his hand, hoping they couldn't see his eyes in the fading light flickering. "Now go back and put an end to this nonse-" Another contraction had him doubling over in pain and cut off his words.

"My lord are you okay?" The demons were worried. Crowley dying could spell trouble if there's another power vacuum in hell. Crowley looked up and went to tell them he was fine when Cas appeared behind them. The angel clicked his fingers and in a heartbeat Crowley found himself back at Bobby's. Sam was awake and looked refreshed, no doubt thanks to Cas healing him, and helped him into the armchair in the living room. Cas disappeared and reappeared moments later with a new-born baby in his arms.

"I was searching the poorer areas of the world when I heard Crowley calling to me but I noticed this little one at the door of a church in Mexico." He handed the swaddled baby to Sam and he realised it was a little girl. Her skin was barely darker than his and her eyes were a bright blue. "I don't know if the ghost separating now is going to affect the baby in your arms or if this is only how long it was going to take the ghost to form." Castiel was kneeling beside Crowley, trying to see behind the red of the demon’s eyes. "Sam, bring the baby here, I think it's almost time."

Sam looked over at Bobby and Dean, who were both standing in the door of the kitchen looking terrified, before folding his legs under him as he lowered himself next to Crowley. He rocked the cooing baby in his arms, determined not to look at her until she was truly 'his' daughter, lest he become attached. There was a moment of silence before Crowley threw his head back and the billowing red smoke of his form flooded the room. His vessel went limp in the chair, though the roaring carried on, and Castiel stood to watch as a small purple streak within the red began to pull away. 

"Hold still, Sam! I think he's going to direct it into the baby!" Castiel had to raise his voice to be heard over the roar in the room and he was right; both the red and the purple smoke began to dive at the new-born in Sam's arms, and the purple smoke entered the child and Crowley re-entered his vessel. He let out a gasp and looked wildly around.

"Where is she? Where's our daughter?!" Crowley was almost screaming in panic and Sam came over to him. Dean and Bobby looked at each other before heading for the fridge for a beer each, struggling to process what they had just seen. Castiel stepped back and let Sam and Crowley have their moment. The baby was still cooing away, and as Sam looked into her eyes, he fell in love with her instantly. He passed her over to Crowley, and smiled as the demon became enamoured by her just as quickly. 

"Maria," he whispered. He looked up at Sam's confused face and continued, "I want to call her Maria. It's Spanish for Mary. When she's old enough we'll tell her everything and I want her to have some connection to where we rescued her from, even if it's just a name and a language." Tears sprang to Sam's eyes.

"Then I want her to have a traditional Scottish middle name. Something from both parents." Sam's voice was thick with the tears he was holding in. "I was doing some research and I found one I liked. Catriona?"

"I've always liked Catriona. It was the name of the lord's daughter near the village I was born in. All these years it stuck with me." Crowley's murmur barely carried across the room but Sam caught what he said. "Maria Catriona Winchester." Crowley looked up at Sam and smiled, nothing but love in his eyes. "And she's all ours."

In the kitchen, the other men watched the naming of the baby, Dean trading out his beer for a Scotch. He turned and stirred his stew while Bobby poured the new fathers a glass of rum and Scotch each. They both tried to pretend the emotion of the moment wasn't getting to them. Cas went over to Dean and held his hand.

"Fuck off Cas, we are not having one. I can't even look after myself still." Dean muttered as he tasted the stew. He turned to his boyfriend. "Want some?" 

"No I need to go and find a Moses basket and formula for the baby until we go home" Cas kissed him on the cheek and left. Dean smiled to himself and ladled out four bowls of the steaming stew, before setting them on the table. Walking into the living room, he spoke softly, "Hate to ruin the moment but a) I want to hold my niece and b) Sam you nearly died today so go and eat."

Sam and Crowley laughed and baby Maria giggled with them. All three men knew at that sound they would never be able to say no to her. Crowley gave her to Dean and Sam wrapped an arm around his lover as they all walked into the kitchen. Bobby joined the table and Dean passed him Maria, the care and love in his face more than he ever thought he could ever feel again. 

Baby Maria had made their haphazard family even more complete.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for the late update!!! I've been having a really bad time at the moment and a major presentation I was bricking it for so this slipped my mind. I only had half a chapter planned in my mind so I also had to wait for the muses to inspire me. Fortunately they came in the form of tea. Your comments have given me a few ideas as well so thank you for all sticking with me as long as you have and not giving up with my notorious flakiness. I love you all
> 
> xoxox

Maria was crying. That in itself wasn't surprising, as she was a four-week-old baby and they were still working on lowering the wards for her, but this wasn't just crying. The baby in Dean's arms had been screaming like she was on fire for six days and counting, and even Dean couldn't get her to settle. Sam shuffled into the library as if he was a zombie, having not slept properly for days because of the crying. He took his daughter from his brother and laid her over his shoulder. 

"Come on baby, don't cry. It's okay now, daddy's here."

He rocked her as he paced back and forth close to tears. She was barely a month old and he couldn't help. He felt like a terrible father. Crowley appeared on the stairs and came down towards them, setting down a bag of baked goods and a tray of coffees for them all, as well as a special smoothie for Sam, on the map table. He came over and took the baby from Sam who, after kissing Crowley on the cheek in thanks, beelined for the largest coffee and downed it, ignoring the heat. Dean sat and began stuffing a cinnamon roll into his mouth, as if it was his only key to sleep. 

Crowley turned to him. "Has she not stopped since I left?" Sam and Dean shook their heads in unison, mouths full. Crowley had left three days previously to hold court and act as if nothing had happened. He had brushed off the disappearance of the two lower level demons, claiming to have not even seen them, and killed two who dared to question his response. In his opinion, his word wasn't trusted but the demons still feared him, and that was good enough for him. It would be a while before he dealt with all the kinks in the works since he had been gone. 

Cas had also left when the baby started crying, claiming he needed to make sure the angels didn't know she existed. Her birth had apparently sent out a surge of power that faded very quickly, and they were struggling to think of an excuse. He suddenly appeared in the room, and as she felt his presence, the screams got louder. Sam looked from his daughter to Cas and back again. As if working something out in his head he spoke very quietly, "Cas. What did you do to Maria?"

The angel looked defiant. "I did what I had to in order to protect her."

"What did you do to my daughter?" Crowley's hiss was almost completely drowned out by Maria's powerful screams as he glared at Cas. 

"I inscribed warding runes onto her to hide her from the angels, the same ones Sam and Dean have."

There was a moment of silence between the four men as Crowley, Sam and Dean looked at Cas with complete horror on their faces. Then, the Winchesters moved at the same time: Sam lunged for Castiel and Dean tackled him to prevent a fight. Crowley held his baby tighter to him and Sam screamed at Cas around his brother, 

"YOU DID FUCKING WHAT TO MY CHILD?!"

Cas backed up and tried to reason with the other men, while Dean had to take Sam down to the floor and sit on him to stop him fully attacking Cas. "It was for her own safety. The angels are looking for her and I was out of options. She isn't hurt as such, although I didn't think she would cry this long, Sam and Dean claimed it only hurt for a moment. I thought it was the best way to keep her safe. I can relieve any pain she might be feeling if you'll let me help." He reached towards Crowley, who bared his teeth and stepped back. 

"Come near her and I swear I will rip your throat out. Of course they said it only hurt for a moment. They're fucking Winchesters! You can cut parts off them and they try shrugging it off. This is a goddamn baby. Bath water a degree too hot hurts them! What did you think carving Enochian fucking runes into her ribs would do?"

"I am truly sorry for hurting her. I was only doing what I could to help." Cas looked suitably ashamed and continued, "please, I caused her this pain, let me relieve it." He held his hand out slightly. Crowley looked at it, then towards Sam, still stuck under Dean. He nodded and Crowley took a step towards Cas. The angel stroked the black waves on her head and the crying slowly stopped. His face contorted as he absorbed the pain she was feeling, realising he shouldn't have put a child through that. He pulled his hand back with a jerk. Dean let Sam up as Cas sagged to the floor, clutching his own ribs. 

"I regret doing that to the baby." Cas muttered as Dean helped him up. Sam went to Maria, taking her from Crowley and giving her a once over. Her bright blue eyes were clear and a sleepy look crossed her face. Crowley went over to Cas and pulled himself up to his full height. The temperature in the room dropped by a few degrees. 

"Never. Ever. Do something like that to my daughter. Again. Ever." Crowley's voice was low and cold, and Cas and Dean could do nothing but nod. "Good." The temperature jumped back to normal and Crowley went and sat at the map table. He steepled his fingers and leant towards them all.

"We have problems boys. I've been holding court solidly these past few days and there is way too much for me to deal with. I don't have long before I have to go back. The issue is since Christmas I've been completely absent and it's not gone unnoticed. I have to be there to settle disputes, authorise deals, lots of things."

Dean piped up and he sat opposite Crowley with Cas, "What has this got to do with anything?"

Crowley sighed. "What it means, Squirrel, is that I have to leave for a while. I have to go back down there and sort this mess out. I've been gone long enough they've started whispering, and a demonic unrest is not something you want on your hands." He looked up at Sam, who put Maria in one of her many cribs around The Bunker and sat beside his lover. "I don't know how long I'll be down there either. I'm still glossing over the night she was born." 

Dean got to his feet, tugging Cas with him. "Come on, let's grab a beer."

Sam was thankful that with age had finally come tact with Dean, and appreciated the time for the goodbyes. "I can't believe you're leaving me a single father," he smiled sadly. Crowley took his hand. 

"I'd rather leave her with you, she might actually be safe."

"She's a Winchester, babe, she's never gonna be safe," Sam laughed. "The day she learns to walk I'm gonna have to make sure Dean doesn't have her shooting at bottles."

Crowley stood and pulled Sam into an embrace. "Useful skill to have though," he said into Sam's chest. He looked up and Sam leant down for a kiss. Force of habit had it deepening, Crowley grabbing fistfuls of Sam's hair. Sam pulled away, panting, and nuzzled the top of Crowley's head. 

"You should take off, before I keep you here til tomorrow." Crowley held him tight, then ran up the stairs out of The Bunker. Sam collapsed into his seat and rubbed his face with his hands. A bottle of beer appeared at his left elbow, while a bottle of baby formula appeared at his right one. He looked up at Dean, who dropped next to him and drank from his own bottle.

"Go to bed. I'll make sure the feathery one doesn't do any more angel mojo to her without your say so. Plus, I'm great with kids, remember? I'll feed her when she eventually wakes up." Dean spoke forcefully enough that Sam didn't bother trying to argue and, picking up his beer, clapped his brother on the shoulder and wandered off for a shower and a long sleep. Dean checked over his shoulder and once he was sure Sam was gone, pulled a book out from a drawer in the table and settled in with it. Cas came over and put a bowl of Doritos in between them, pulling out an old GameBoy. "Super Mario Brothers?" he said without looking up.

"Yep. Is that that Game of Chairs book again?"

"Thrones, Cas. A Game of Thrones." 

They settled in companionable silence, Dean rocking the crib with his foot, for an afternoon of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we now have a way of protecting the baby from the angels. I'm still working on the demons bc I normally write this from Sam's perspective where I can. There should be smut soon don't worry, whether it's Dean/Cas or Crowley/Sam (or both knowing me) I don't know yet
> 
> xoxox


End file.
